


Mako Training

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, blowing off steam, it is known, shepard is a horrible driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: We all know Shepard is the worst Mako driver in existence, yet, she always insists on taking the wheel. Deciding some downtime wouldn't hurt anyone, James whisks Shepard away to teach her how to drive properly.Ship: James Vega/F!ShepardFandom: Mass EffectFor the kink: Blow Job





	Mako Training

“He’s right.” Tali crossed her arms over her chest and if you could see her face, Shepard was sure she would be smirking. “You are the worst Mako driver in known history.”

“See, Lola,” James chuckled and clapped Shepard on the shoulder.

“I can't be that bad. None of you are dead.” Shepard knew her skills with the Mako could use some improvement but she was unwilling to admit that she needed more training. She had spent months doing so before she officially joined the Alliance, all recruits had to, but she’d never had to employ those skills until her first mission on Eden Prime. 

“None of us may be dead, but there are a few of us who’ve had to find a barrel to …” Garrus made a gesture that said what he meant. 

“So, this is a general consensus then?” Shepard shook her head. They were in the middle of a war and her crew thought the best course of action was to ensure their Commander had proper Mako training?

“You got it, Commander. Besides, we could all use a little downtime. What do you say? The next time Joker goes in for supplies, how about you and I get dropped off for some real-time behind the wheel?” Vega's brow rose in question and his smile was a little too wide for the Commander's liking.

Shepard couldn’t argue about the downtime, though. They had been pushing themselves to the breaking point since the attack on Earth. She was always telling her crew to find time for themselves, but rarely did she take that advice to heart. Yes, she visited the gym, she bought some stress-relieving soap and she even employed the services of an Asari masseuse once but her mind was usually focused on the next mission and nothing else. None of it really helped but it was something. Maybe letting the crew have some extra time on the Citadel without her breathing down their necks would be a good thing. The world was ending after all. They needed something to focus on other than war.

“Alright,” she sighed. “Let’s head back to the Citadel. We can find a planet close that we can practice on without the Reapers trying to take us out.”

\--------  
James was attempting to explain the controls for the Mako but Shepard was too distracted to pay attention. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to do this. She had said she would. It was just that now that there was silence or a modicum of it, she found herself thinking of all that had gone wrong over the last few months. Her mind always drifting back to the child she’d tried to help on Earth, to Mars and Kaiden’s hospital stay, to Thane, to her mother, who she had yet to hear from, and to Ash. 

“Lola, are you even listening to me?” James grumbled from the driver's seat. He had stopped the vehicle and Shepard hadn’t even noticed. 

Shepard gave him an apologetic smile, hoping he’d forgive her and move on. She felt like she should have known this was going to happen, being alone with Vega for an extended period of time wasn’t exactly relaxing. If she was honest with herself, their constant flirting was beginning to get to her. Vega may be young but he was also incredibly sexy and cocky. Shepard liked that his confidence was something he wore like a second skin. 

“Alright, talk to me.” He put the Mako in park and shifted his large body to face hers. “It’s been a while since we’ve sat and talked and I know you haven’t been talking to anyone else about what is going on with you lately.”

Again, she smiled, letting a small chuckle escape. It had been a while. She had begun to feel like she was ignoring the bond they had created over the course of her confinement. And maybe that was intentional. After Kaiden’s abrupt return to her life and then his stay in the hospital, she was torn again about her feelings for him. Did that mean that she didn’t or couldn’t have feelings for Vega? Even though he was with her because he had to be, because it was his job, that didn’t mean that they hadn’t become friends. It didn’t mean that they couldn’t be more now. 

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind, with this war, with Kaiden. I sometimes feel like it is too much for one person to handle. People expect so much out of me.” She twisted her fingers in her lap, cleaning her nails so she wouldn’t have to look James in the eye. It was a small confession and one she had only ever voiced to Kaiden before, but that didn’t change the fact that it was difficult to say.

“Well, yeah. You’re Commander Shepard.” At her sideways glare, he continued, “You’ve saved the galaxy twice now. You make the hard decisions no one else is willing to make. You fight the battles no one else is willing to fight. People know they can depend on you to come through.”

She inhaled deeply, leaning her head against her headrest. “Maybe I don't want to be Commander Shepard, just for a day. I am just a woman. I am Jane. Does it always have to boil down to my military record?”

James ran a hand through his dark mohawk. "No, Lola. All I am saying is you are fierce, determined, loyal. And you don't have to tell me you are a woman. I'm very much aware of that fact." He winked which made Shepard smile but then she frowned again harder this time. He had been trying to make her laugh, she always seemed to enjoy their playful back and forth.

Without warning, Shepard punched the dash of the Mako. It caused James to jump and another apologetic smile to paint the Commander's lips. "Look, I'm not good at this. Trying to relax is difficult. I've never been the type to fill a bath with bubbles, light some candles and sip a glass of wine. I need action, something physical."

Just the thought of Shepard in a bath, her skin covered in silky bubbles, had James readjusting his seat. He couldn't count how many times he'd pictured her like that or in any other of the numerous scenarios that played out as he tried to sleep, to focus on his work in the armory. But now he was alone with her and she was talking about needing a physical release. He couldn't even wrap his mind around the words that he would never allow himself to say. I want you, Lola.

To Jame's surprise, the next thing the Commander did was begin to undress. "Uhh, Commander. What are you doing?"

"You stopped the vehicle. You know it stunts the airflow. I'm getting hot." She undid the buckles of her jacket and slipped it off of her shoulders, throwing it into the back of the Mako. Then she began venting the tight tank, pulling it away from her body, exposing her expanse of cleavage and lifting the tank just enough to reveal her flat stomach.

James had to fight not to adjust his erection. If he did, there would be no denying that Shepard would see it and he'd have to suffer the embarrassment of her knowing that he wanted her. Yet, if he didn't do something, he wouldn't be able to hide it for long. The Commander was always observant. 

Shepard knew her frustration was not with James or with the heat but with her ever-growing anxiety about the future. Would there be a future? And if so, what would it look like? If not, was she wasting her time and not taking advantage of what life had to offer? She didn't know anymore.

Finally, she turned to him, wanting to at least allow the comfort of his company. He had been there for her when no one else had. He deserved her attention. He was trying to help her and if he could offer her some solace in this moment, she would let him. But as she turned to him, she noticed his flushed cheeks and the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then, she noticed why. James stood erect in his trousers. His full cock was nearly on display even through the thick fabric.

That was why he had asked why she was removing her clothes. She hadn't been thinking about what James' response would be to her physically. She knew he found her attractive, hell he told her all the time. But the thought of having him here and now hadn't even occurred to her. They were alone for the first time since her confinement. How had she missed that? How had she not thought about the fact that they would finally be out of earshot of everyone on the Normandy?

She wasn't sure what to do. It was obvious that she had noticed, she couldn't take that back now and he wasn't making jokes anymore. But James had said that he liked her determination. Maybe if she made the first move, he'd accept it.

Shifting slightly in her seat to get a better angle, Shepard leaned over slightly drawing Vega's eyes back to her chest. As her hand brushed across his pants James bit his lip, letting his head loll back in pleasure. 

"Lola," he whispered as his hand covered hers.

She thought he would stop her but instead, he guided her hand gripping it so it was now wrapped around his cock. He was big, just like the rest of him and Shepard could feel the answering wetness of her own body, the need to have him fill her grew with every stroke.

But it wasn't enough for James. Removing her hand, he undid the zipper and pushed his pants down to his knees. He didn't know what he expected, if she would just continue to stroke him or if she would climb in his lap but the anticipation of having any part of her body on his was enough to bead the tip of his cock.

Shepard dipped her head, taking him into her mouth and licking the pearl of cum off James' thick cock. He shuddered and gripped the wheel of the Mako so hard she could hear the plastic wanting to give in his grip. As she lowered her lips over him, sheathing him in her mouth, his hips bucked forcing even more of him down her throat. It was a bit too much and Shepard gagged slightly but didn't stop. She loved the feel of him, of his cock pulsing and twitching as her tongue explored his length. 

James was sure he was dreaming. The woman he had admired, respected, adored for years was bobbing her head in his lap, taking a good amount of his cock into her mouth and teasing him into a frenzy. With every swirl of her tongue, his hips rose, just a fraction. He didn't want to gag her again but he also wanted to be deep in her throat. He wanted to push her head down and make her take all of him and normally, he would but this was Shepard. He wouldn't use her like that, not unless she told him she liked it. 

Bringing her hand up his thigh to stroke his base and give herself a bit of relief from the size of his cock, Shepard sank as low as she could, holding herself in place as she feigned swallowing him whole, her tongue undulating as she went through the motions. 

Sure he was going to cum, he'd never had anyone do that to his cock before, James gripped the wheel of the Mako harder. He needed to think of something besides what was going on in this vehicle. He needed to focus his attention elsewhere. He tried to think of the war, attempted to picture someone, anyone else's face but then he looked down to find her staring up at him, watching him. Her green eyes sparkled with cunning and desire. She knew what she was doing to him and she wanted to see the evidence of it in his expressions. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He bucked his hips harder, pumping into her hand, her mouth. Then, as he was about to cum, he noticed something that brought him back to the real world.

"EDI," he choked out, causing Shepard to pause.

She looked up to see the blue light that indicated that EDI was attempting to connect with the Mako, but both of them knew there would be no attempts necessary. 

"Lieutenant Vega, Commander Shepard. Jeff has instructed me to tell you that the Normandy is en route." There was a pause and both Shepard and Vega stared at each other. "I can see that you are currently… occupied. Should I ask Jeff to delay?"

Shepard looked to Vega and they both knew they had been caught. Laughter bubbled from their throats and they could hear Moreau's cackling in the background. This would be hard to explain once they got back aboard the Normandy. They knew they would never hear the end of it.


End file.
